Becoming One
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: Being owned by England and France when you're suffering from withdrawal symptoms of opium is hard enough, but when France won't leave you alone sexually, is on top of that? Well... I would be pretty desperate for a savoir, and so is China. Even if he's the scary Russian who sneaks into your house... I'm making this sound like a comedy. It's not. It's actually pretty... Well, read.
1. Chapter 1

**I was originally going to post this... Oh well. It's here now. Originally posted on Y!Gallery on 2010-09-21.**

Himayura Hidekaz owns Axis Power Hetalia

Warning- May contain some racial slurs. I don't mean to offend ANYONE! Thank you.

APHAPHAPH

It's been about a week since China started serving England and France. Every day, they would order him to do more and more, and every day, he would feel worse and worse.

First, he was lacking sleep. He figured it was because of Russia suddenly barging in and making him self at home. Now his stomach would hurt every time he would wake up after passing out. He felt especially sick whenever he would make food- he hasn't been eating well either.

But today he hasn't gotten any sleep or food for more than... Thirty hours, he guessed. He was sweaty and his stomach hurt from cramps again. Well, at least after this job, he can go home and pass out without eating again.

Or... So he had hoped.

"Hey, China!" That voice... "After you're done, come to my room, okay?" France ordered. He walked away before China could protest. Of course, he had to obey when he was done with his chores.

"Good to see you, mon ami.* I have one more job for you before you can go home. S'asseoir, s'il vous plate, sur de lit.*"

"E-Excuse me?" China asked, not comprehending.

"Sit with me." He pat on the mattress he was sitting on. China complied quietly. "Are you nervous?"

"Wha? N-No..."

"Then why are you stuttering and sweating? Hm?"

"I... I'm just not feeling good today."

"Well, then France will have to make you feel better..." He pulled on China's shirt so he was forced down on the bed. He crawled over China, pinning him down by his arms.

"W-What are you doing?"

France leaned down to his ear and whispered- "Making you feel better." He nipped China's ear lobe.

"France!" China snapped in surprise. "I don't want this, France!"

"But I do..." France worked on unbuttoning China's traditional red shirt.

"No..."

"Mais, oui, cher.* Rather you like it or not... But I'm pretty sure you will, in the end."

"Th... This isn't fair! You're taking advantage of my current state..." The ceiling started spinning to his eyes. He starts groaning and slowly tossing his head around.

France paused his actions. "What's wrong, mon cher?"

"I..." China stammered with his answer. "I... Need... It..."

France smiles. "I know. That's what I am doing..."

"N-No..."

"No what? Do you want this or not?" France slid a hand up the Chinese boy's chest, and widen his eyes in surprise. "You haven't been eating very well, have you?"

If he had, he would probably be vomiting all over the Frenchman on top of him by now. He felt so dizzy, so hot, so much in pain... "Ah!" He started shaking when he felt France's tongue making trails on his chest.

"Well, if you're a good boy, I'll make you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"...I... Am not hungry..." It's true. He's been eating a lot, lot less since the end of the Opium War.

France started working on the brunet's pants. "Well, I am." He took China's member in his hand and started stroking it to half-hardness before fully engulfing it.

"他媽的!*" China screamed.

His breathing became uneven and he started thrashing his arms around in a nasty mix of both pleasure and nausea. He felt like crying, but all of the energy he had left (which wasn't much at all) has gone the second France made contact with China's skin. And then, as quickly as it started, it ended, with him coming all over the insides of the blond's mouth.

France stood up, looking at China's face. "Oh fuck... You don't look good at all... I'm not heartless. Maybe you should just go home for the night. I'll just fuck you some other time."

"I hate you..." China hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, mon Chine.* You may go home now, if you want... Or, if you c-"

China immediately got up and ran out the door, and another door, and another, until he reached the outdoors.

At home, he knows that he's waiting there. Probably eating his food. Oh well. China doesn't care. He'll just ignore him and go right to-

"Welcome home. You're later than usual. Is every thing all right?" Russia asked, acting concerned.

It would be rude not to answer, but the best China could come up with was- "Yes... No... I dunno... Please... Leave me alone..." He ran to his room, slamming his door shut and regretting not getting a lock for it. Well... Even if he did, the material is thin, and Russia wouldn't hesitate to barge right in.

China didn't care. He didn't care about anything. Now that he was home, he could smother his face with his pillow and soak it with tears. He hates everything right now. He wants to die. He wants to kill France, and England, while he's at it. He's hoping they get sick with some deadly disease. He-

The door opens. "China? What's wrong?" Russia asked, acting concern again.

"Nothing!" China screamed.

"It doesn't look or sound like nothing..."

"It... It... It's just... Something that France did..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" Was China's immediate answer. "I'm so tired... I'm feeling so sick... I hate my life! I want to die!"

"Don't say such things!" Russia paused for a bit, waiting for China's answer. When he figured there was none, he started talking again.

"You know... I can protect you against them... Or anyone, actually. I can help you with your drug problem, and even give you food and a safe place to sleep. All you have to do is answer one question." China knew where this was going, and honestly, he was already considering. "Become one with Russia?"

He knew it. He didn't want to answer, but he knew he would have to, or else Russia would never go away. He looked at Russia's chest. It looked warm right now. He buried his face in it, sobbing against Russia's newer clothes, and Russia held him there.

"I hate them so much!"

"I know..." Russia stroked the smaller nation's hair.

"I don't like you much more, either!"

"... That hurts, China..."

"But..." He didn't continue. He just sobbed and yelled loud enough to fill his room, and Russia held him there until he pushed away.

"We'll leave tomorrow. Tonight, you get some rest. Mother Russia is here, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay..." China said meekly.

His face was red with dark shadows of bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. His eyes were blood-shot and the rest of his body was so pale... He was sweaty and nauseous and hurt both physically and emotionally all at the same time.

But he knows that Russia would protect him... At least from France and England. He didn't really care anymore. All he knows now is that sleep sounded really good.

APHAPHAPH

Oh yeah, and I just realized this- When he mentions needing "it," he's talking about opium... Just so you don't get confused.

I'll do the translations, but first, some facts about opium withdrawAl symptoms-  
Or in short-  
Nausea (Feeling sick... Um... Not your self?)  
Sweating (Bodily condensation. But really, if you don't know what that is...)  
Cramps (Sharp, annoying pains...)  
Vomiting (Throwing up your food from your throat...)  
Diarrhea (If I really have to describe this to you, I will, but right now...)  
Loss of appetite (Not really hungry.)  
Muscle spasms (Um... Losing control of your muscles? I dunno how to describe it.)  
Depression (Deep sadness...)  
Anxiety (Um... I dunno how to describe this, either... Like... "Butterflies in your stomach?" )  
Mood swings ("I'm so happy! NO I'M NOT! Life is great! DIE!)  
Insomnia (Not being able to sleep for some reason...)

Now then, for the Translations!*

"Mon ami." - "My friend."  
"S'asseoir, s'il vous plate, sur de lit." - "Sit, please, on the bed."  
"Mais, oui, cher." - "But, yes, dear." (Masculine)  
"他媽的!" - "Fuck!" (Or... Some swear in Chinese. When I used the Google translator for the one word in Chinese, it came out like this.)  
"Mon Chine." - "My China."


	2. A little message

**I'm glad that the reviewers likes this fic, and asked for a sequel... Guess what? There's been a sequel. ^^; It's called "Safe" (with Chinese characters.) It's rated T.**


End file.
